


28

by future_fishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Victor's Birthday, gratuitous use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Yuuri thinks Viktor's birthday is the perfect opportunity to spoil his fiancé a little. And Viktor is not complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished at a Christmas party with my family like nice seeing you Auntie Joan but I have gay fics to write.

Viktor woke up to Yuuri’s phone blaring their pair skate music. On his birthday.

When Viktor opened his eyes, Yuuri was scrambling to turn the alarm off, but it was a little late by then. He was already awake.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined, voice thick with sleep, “why did you have an alarm set?”

“Sorry, honey, go back to sleep.” Yuuri kissed him and gently pushed him to lie back down, before yawning and dragging himself out of bed.

Viktor would have stopped to wonder where Yuuri was going at this time in the morning, but he was tired and Makkachin had already crawled into the warm spot where Yuuri had been, so Viktor just wanted to cuddle up with his dog and go back to sleep. So he did. Which was perfect, because Yuuri didn’t want Viktor waiting around while he got everything ready.

 

 

* * *

 

After his plan to give Viktor a gold medal went out the window, Yuuri somehow managed to sneak back to the jewellery shop before they left Barcelona, while Viktor was queued up to get them some mulled wine. The shop was empty, and the clerk was the same one who’d sold him the ring so he chatted with Yuuri as he browsed the other jewellery.

“How did it go?” The clerk asked, “With the ring.”

“Good, really good.” Yuuri smiled, and held his hand up to show off his own ring, “He, uh, bought me a ring too, so, that was a surprise.”

“That’s so romantic.” The clerk smiled, “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

Yuuri moved from looking at watches — Viktor had enough of those — to scanning the lockets and necklaces. Yuuri knew he wanted something gold, but other than that, he was just hoping the perfect gift would jump out at him. Viktor was a bit of an impulse buyer, which made him incredibly difficult to shop for; if he wanted something, he bought it himself. This had to be something Viktor wouldn’t think to buy, something he would like but wouldn’t necessarily pick for himself. And it had to be perfect. Viktor’s birthday present to him had been wonderful: the beautiful gold watch with little diamonds around the face was easily the most expensive thing Yuuri owned, and Viktor had hidden it inside this adorable pig onesie he’d found at the department store. Yuuri was almost afraid to wear the watch outside the house, but he’d worn that onesie nearly every night since he got it. Throwing it in the washing machine so he could wear it again at night had just become part of his morning routine.

“What brings you back so soon?” The clerk asked, walking over to the cabinet Yuuri was looking at.

“Birthday present,” Yuuri replied, “and Christmas too.”

Yuuri made the decision to get two presents there and then. He realised, looking at the price tags, that if he would gladly pay that much if it was just Viktor’s birthday — which he definitely would — then he needed to get Viktor a separate Christmas present.

“For your fiancé?”

It sounded weird, hearing someone refer to Viktor like that. Good weird.

“Yeah.” Yuuri blushed, and hoped the clerk would chalk it up to the warmth of the room.

His eyes fell on one of the lockets, “I’ll take that one.”

One down, one to go.

The clerk took note of the reference number for the locket and went into the back to get one, leaving Yuuri to struggle over what else to get. He really wanted the presents to be perfect. Yuuri was certain that whatever Viktor had gotten him was just as wonderful as his birthday present, so he wanted something that would really make Viktor happy. In reality, Viktor would be happy with anything as long as it was from Yuuri, but Yuuri either didn’t know that or refused to believe it.

Glancing around the shop, Yuuri’s gaze was drawn to a small display case of earrings. Yuuri hadn’t known Viktor had any piercings until a few weeks previous, when he’d been lying in bed with Viktor and noticed the little pin-prick holes in his ears. Viktor explained that he’d got them pierced right after the season ended when he was thirteen, so they would have time to heal since he’d have to take them out to skate, incase they got caught on something. He’d had to practice with plasters over them for a few weeks, but that was preferable to possibly tearing an earlobe. Viktor didn’t wear earrings anymore, because as far as he knew he didn’t own any, but gave Yuuri a very unsubtle hint that he would definitely start wearing them again if he had some.

By the time the clerk came back, Yuuri had settled on a pair of studs, and quickly paid for the items. Viktor was probably wondering where he’d gone off to by now. His phone buzzed just as he left the shop, but Viktor had already spotted him and walked over with two cups of mulled wine.

“What have you been buying?” Viktor asked curiously, recognising the gift bag from the jewellery shop.

Yuuri smiled and held the bag behind his back, “Its a surprise.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Viktor was woken up the second time, it was by Yuuri coming back into the room, apparently with something that smelled really good. He opened his eyes to see his fiancé standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

Viktor beamed, “I get breakfast in bed?”

Yuuri sat down on the bed and placed the tray down on Viktor’s lap, “Happy birthday, Vitya.”

“Thank you so much, Yuuri, you’re the best.” Viktor said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuuri tried not to knock anything over as he leaned over to kiss Viktor.

Yuuri crawled back onto his side of the bed, moving Makkachin to sit on his lap where he could keep an eye on him. The last thing they wanted was the dog getting curious about human food again. Makkachin seemed content to just go back to sleep with his head in Yuuri’s lap, nuzzling against Yuuri’s stomach as Yuuri petted him.

“Sorry it’s so early,” Yuuri yawned, “I needed to get to the kitchen before Okaa-san did.”

“You cooked for me too?” Viktor asked, between mouthfuls of rice, “This is the best present ever.”

Yuuri leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder, “Oh, this isn’t the present. I mean, it can be, if you want. I’ll give you your real presents when you’re done.”

Viktor kissed him on the cheek, “You spoil me.”

When Viktor was done with his breakfast, Yuuri delivered on his promise. He handed Viktor the two presents, wrapped in metallic gold wrapping paper with little silver ribbons.

“You got me two things?” Viktor was in awe.

“One for your birthday, one for Christmas.” Yuuri said simply, “And besides, you got me two things for my birthday.”

Viktor smiled, “Yeah, but one of them was just some cheap, gimmicky present.”

“Some cheap, gimmicky present that I really like and wear all the time.” Yuuri said, pulling the hood of the onesie over his head to prove his point. “Open them.”

Viktor started with the smaller box. His eyes lit up when he saw the earrings; simple gold studs with a small diamond in each. He turned to face Yuuri with a smile bright enough to blind someone.

“Oh zvyozdochka, I love them.” Viktor beamed, “Put them on me.”

It took more than a little pushing and twisting to get the earrings in after so long without wearing them, but Yuuri was careful not to hurt Viktor. He leaned back, and yeah, he was right, Viktor did look good in earrings. Stunning as ever, Viktor smiled, eyes twinkling almost as much as the diamonds. As he pressed his lips to Viktor’s, Yuuri had to admit this gift was a little selfish, because he’d really wanted to see Viktor in earrings.

"How do I look?" Viktor smiled coyly, knowing damn well he looked as flawless as ever.

Viktor was fishing for compliments, and Yuuri wasn't going to deny him, "Beautiful, darling."

Tearing the wrapping paper off the second gift, Viktor had never felt more cared for and looked after. It wasn't even the presents, per say, just that Yuuri had thought to buy him something at all; that Yuuri had cooked for him and brought him breakfast in bed; that Yuuri was spoiling him with complements and cuddles. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been given this much attention on his birthday, if it had ever happened at all.

Viktor gasped as he opened the box. The locket was beautiful: oval shaped with an elegant design etched into the surface. He opened it up and found that Yuuri hadn't put a picture in it.

"Oh my god, Yuuri, it's beautiful." Viktor blushed, he was just so overwhelmed, "Honey, hold Makkachin a minute."

Yuuri looked a little puzzled, but did as instructed, giggling as Makkachin thought this was a good time to lick Yuuri's face. The camera shutter on Viktor's phone got Yuuri's attention and he groaned. He hated having his picture taken when he wasn't posing for it. He thought he was the least photogenic person of all time, Viktor wholeheartedly disagreed.

"There, now I have a picture to go inside it."

Yuuri sighed, "As long as you don't put it on Instagram..."

Viktor affected a scandalised expression, "Of course not, this one is just for me."

Viktor nestled his head in the crook of Yuuri's neck, smiling against his fiancé's skin. Yuuri always smelled so good: all shampoo fresh and floral, hint of the breakfast he'd cooked that morning, all underneath the intoxicating scent that Viktor could only describe as Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple, and Viktor was the luckiest man alive.

"Thank you, baby, for all of this." Viktor said against Yuuri's neck, "This is the best birthday ever, really."

"I love you, Vitya." Yuuri smiled,

"Love you too, Yuuri." Viktor said back, "Now for your Christmas present."

Viktor had to pry himself from Yuuri's arms to go and get Yuuri's present. Yuuri knew exactly where it was; Viktor hid everything on the top shelf of the wardrobe, more to keep it from Makkachin than hide it from Yuuri.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuri." Viktor handed over the present, clumsily wrapped in cheesy Christmas wrapping paper.

Viktor's complete lack of gift-wrapping ability was so endearing, to Yuuri anyway. He smiled and kissed Viktor softly. He tore open the paper to see a box from a jewellery shop. Great minds, he supposed. Flipping the lid on the box, Yuuri went a little speechless. In the box was a gold charm bracelet with little silver charms: an ice skate, a poodle that looked scarily like Makkachin, a heart, a little star (like Viktor always called him), and room for a few more.

"Vitya, I love it," Yuuri beamed, "thank you so much, sweetheart."

"You're welcome, my love." Viktor smirked, "Now you have to close your eyes for your other present."

"Viktor..." Yuuri sighed, but closed his eyes anyway.

Yuuri expected Viktor to touch him or put something in his hand, but it never came.

"Now open them."

When Yuuri opened his eyes, Viktor was giggling like an idiot with a bow stuck to his cheek. What a dork. Yuuri loved him so much.

"I'm yours to do whatever you want with tonight." Viktor drawled, voice all low and deep and sexy. "Although, I must admit, this present is kind of for me too."

"Oh my god, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me screaming about the beautiful sk8ing fiancés on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
